nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Daniel Smith/What Is To Come? Next Nazi Zombie Map: HELL
Welcome, reader, to another of my exciting and informing blog posts about the next Nazi Zombies map. Many questions have risen about the next map after Ascension. Will there be new characters? New Perks, Power-Ups, or weapons? New time frame? Read further to see what I would like to see. And remember: This is all theory, nothing of it is true. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Demonic Worship, Satanism, or Witchcraft. Also, I am not prejudice in any way towards any race. Furthermore, I must warn you that this may offend some people, however. I just thought it would be fun to do a post about the map being in Hell. I would like to give a shout out to Sniperteam82308 for the Hell idea. Be sure to read his blogs as well! They are great! I may do a section of this post called "Possible Gameplay/Rooms", but it won't be for a while though. Map As stated by the blog post's title, the map is Hell. It is the stereotypical Hell with fire, demons, and all that. It is a takeoff from the 935 story and characters. The characters are Dr. Ludwig Maxis, Dr. Edward Richtofen, Sophia, and Samantha Maxis. 'Backstory' After being killed by Edward Richtofen in his lab, Dr. Ludwig Maxis and Samantha Maxis are killed by the Hellhound. After the zombies break into the base, Sophia is killed too. After dying at Ascension, Edward Richtofen is, too, damned to Hell. 'German/Japanese/American/Russian Zombies' When the player first encounters zombies, he will notice something truely disturbing: The zombies are a mix of the German, Japanese, American, and Russian that they killed in the previous levels of zombies. Also, they have grown horns. Gas Zombies also return. 'Zombie Boss' The zombie boss in this map isn't a zombie at all. It's actually Lucifer himself! He can steal Perks and weapons, as well as breathe fire at the players. Weapons ﻿Brand new weapons appear in the map. As well as some old weapons. They are all in this list organized by type. 'Pistols' *M1911 *CZ75 *Python 'Submachine guns' *Uzi *Kiparis *MPL *MP5K *PM63 *Spectre *MAC11 'Assualt rifles' *M14 *M16 *Galil *Famas *Commando *Enfield *AK-47 *AK-74u *FN FAL *AUG *G11 'Machine guns' *RPK *HK21 *M60 *Stoner63 'Shotguns' *Stakeout *Olympia *SPAS-12 *HS-10 'Sniper rifles' *L96A1 *Dragunov 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow *Satan's Uprising (M2 Flamethrower) 'Launchers' *M72 LAW *China Lake 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Ray Gun Dual-Wield *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Salvation (similar to Matryoshka Dolls) *Heaven's Portal (similar to Gersch Device) Utilities The Pack-a-Punch Machine, Electro-Shock Defenses, the Fire Pit, Teleporters, and an Elevator all reappear in the map. The Pack-a-Punch Machine's, Teleporters', and the Elevator's color scheme is orange and red to match with the setting. The Electro-Shock Defenses and the Fire Pit look the same as the ones in Kino der Toten. A brand new trap called "Gas Chamber" appears. The Gas Chamber is a reference to what the Nazis did during World War II, which was gas Jewish people in gas chambers. This trap can be activated for 1000 points, and when activated, it releases Nova-6 gas which kills the zombies and any player without the Gas Mask Power-Up that runs through it.﻿ Perks and Power-Ups 'Power-Ups' Nuke, Insta-Kill, Max Ammo, Double Points, Fire Sale, Carpenter, and Death Machine are the reappearing Power-Ups in the map. Three new Power-Ups called "Triple Points", "Gas Mask", and "Demon" make their debut in the map. Triple Points triples the amount of points earned for each kill, Gas Mask allows the player to run through the Gas Chamber without taking any damage, Demon is a rare Power-Up that is only dropped beyond round 20 and allows to player to have unlimited ammo, points, and health and for thirty seconds. 'Perks' Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, Quick Revive, Stamin-Up, and PhD Flopper are the returning Perks. However, a "new" Perk called "Amm-O-Matic" makes its "debut" in the map. Amm-O-Matic was suppose to appear in Shi No Num and Der Riese, but was removed at the last moment for unknown reasons. It returns in Hell, and its effect is that it gives the player unlimited ammo for the gun they were carrying when they bought the Perk for thirty seconds.﻿ Possible Gameplay/Rooms Awaiting completion. ﻿ Category:Blog posts